


A Taste of Color

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Fun, Gen, I don't know man, Post-Canon, i just thought it was a sweet way to fill the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: Terezi visits Calliope's art studio... to make art, right?





	A Taste of Color

Terezi casually let herself into the little house. Calliope cheerfully followed.

Calliope clasped her hands together and smiled. “I’m so glad you could come, Terezi!” she said.  “John told me you were quite the artist, so I thought I’d show you my studio! “

Terezi stood in the center of the room, surveying in her own way, sniffing the air and the scent of her surroundings.  “You got all kinds of art supplies, right?” she asked, moving her way towards some drawers in the back.

Calliope brightened up with enthusiasm.  “Yes, Roxy used her powers to provide me with just about every kind of artistic tool there is!  Don’t worry, whatever you want to use, feel free to do so!”

Terezi opened the drawers in the back and saw all kinds of tools.  Chisels, colored pencils, paintbrushes, oils, acrylics, even crayons and markers filled the compartment.  Terezi rummaged through the drawers until finally… Jackpot.  Terezi grinned as she pulled a box of chalk out from the bottom of the drawers. 64 glorious colors, and they were all hers.

Callie tilted her head as Terezi walked back to the front of the studio.  “Oh, chalk!” she said. “You can make all kinds of interesting pieces with chalk!  I love the way that unique texture can change the feel of how a work pops out!“

Calliope turned around to look through the pile of sketches on her desk.  “I should have a little chalkboard tablet around here somewhere if you want to see how some of the colors look first.”

She started shifting the piles around, that tablet had to be around somewh-

_Crunch!_

Calliope turned in shock at the sudden sound.  As she looked at what Terezi was doing, she was even more surprised. Terezi was sitting on the floor.  She had taken several of the pieces of chalk out of the box and she seemed to be… eating them.

“Hope you don’t mind, Callie,” Terezi said with a mouthful of powdery rock.  “I haven’t had a snack this good in a long time.”

Calliope realized she was staring and tried to recover. “Oh, um, no, of course,” she said awkwardly. “It’s no problem.”

Terezi cackled.  “You can’t start drawing until you have a full taste of all the colors you’re gonna use.  It’s indispensable to the process. Ooh, is that berry blue?” Terezi shoved another piece in her mouth, chomping away.

“Oh.  Yes.  I understand completely.” Calliope responded, not understanding at all.

“Hee hee hee! Callie, you gotta stop using your eyes so much. You miss out on a lot of art that way. Here.”

Terezi chucked a piece at Calliope.  Callie’s bad reaction time meant it bounced off her skull, before landing in her outstretched claw. It was a bright pink piece.

“Give that a nibble. I know you like pink. Or at the very least,” Terezi said slyly. “pink text.”

Calliope blushed slightly as she brought the chalk in her hand up to her face.  It didn’t look very appetizing, but it would be rude to refuse a guest, right?  She stretched out her long tongue to give it a tentative taste, then quickly bit into it with her sharp teeth before she could think too hard about it.

Terezi sat with her arms crossed and a toothy smile as Calliope softly chewed.  “Well?” she asked.

She saw Calliope’s eyes widen slightly. “It tastes… pretty good! It’s like a bright, bubblegummy essence!” Calliope took another bite into the chalk, now much more enthusiastically.

Terezi clapped her hands with excitement.  “Yes! Finally somebody who gets it!”

Calliope moved to sit next to Terezi on the studio floor. “Do you have any other flavours I could try?” she asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Terezi grinned as she put an arm around the cherub.  “Callie, I think this is the start of a beautiful artistic collaboration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote for Terezi week last month. I really enjoyed the dynamic between these two. Also a bit of Roxycallie cause I can't help myself.


End file.
